Forum:Hunt for the Valis: a possible RP
Hi, Jochannon here: I've got an idea for an RP, and I'd like any of you with a thought to chime in with it. I'm sure there's a kind of page, or template for this, but I have almost no idea how to use a Wiki, so I'll just do this here, and if it's wrong, I'm sure you good people will tell me so. The Idea On the distant planet Skalaw, a group of miners have uncovered an ancient Eldar artifact; the Death Guard, though ignorant of it's properties, have been ordered by Nurgle -directly- to seize it. The Death Guard gathered an enormous fleet and set course for Skalaw, but other forces observed their movements, and followed them: as the Death Guard attacked Imperial forces, forces of the other three Chaos powers attacked them from the rear. Unable to subdue the defenders while they were themselves attacked, the Death Guard dropped thousands of missiles carrying a specially-tailored virus on the planet below; wherever these missiles landed, ordinary humans were turned to Plague Zombies. While the Traitors battled the Imperium and each other in space, the Zombies overran the world below. The RP The RP takes place in the final hours of Skalaw; the battle in space is winding down, and all four powers of Chaos have landed separate teams in the capital city to recover the artifact; they fight each other, the few survivors remaining, and several Inquisitorial, Mechanicus, and Eldar missions dispatched there for the same reason. The Artifact lies in the center of town, in an enormous fortress, which unfortunately was one of the first places hit by a plague missile, and is bursting with Zombies who will cheerfully eat anyone who tries to get in. The Teams There are no armies or great fleets here: only a few scattered groups of humans, aliens, and Astartes, among the limitless mass of the Zombies. Some of these teams are handicapped, others less so; I hope it will all work out. The Survivors The 'Official' survivors These are a small groups of Imperial Guardsmen and PDF troopers guarding the last few civilians of the world gone mad; they are well-equipped, with plenty of ammunition, grenades, and special weapons; they have enough supplies to see them through the whole scenario, but are handicapped by the large number of civilians they need to keep safe. The 'Unofficial' survivors Gangsters, mutant slaves, and criminals can hardly go to the authorities for protection, can they? Though fairly well-equipped with looted equipment, these outcasts are short of supplies, and need to loot what they need as they go. Objective: get off the planet alive. The survivors might work with each other, the Inquisition, Adeptus Mechanicus, or even the Eldar to achieve that goal; both groups know about the artifact, and might capture it as a bargaining ship to get off-world, but if they can steal a ship, that would do just as well. The Inquisition 1, 2, or even all 3 branches of the Inquisition(I haven't figure it out yet) have dispatched teams to retrieve, or, failing that, to destroy the artifact Objective: retrieve or destroy the artifact. The Death Guard In addition to their formidable weaponry, the Death Guard can command the Zombies(though the orders they are capable of carrying out are limited). Objective: retrieve the artifact intact(any less, is utter defeat). Other Chaos There are three other Chaos warbands on Skalaw; whatever their differences, they are all well-armed, and in a pinch, they might ally together to keep the artifact out of anyone else's hands. Objective: retrieve the artifact, or destroy it to keep it out of the hands of others. Adeptus Mechanicus The Mechanicus are always eager to get their hands on Alien technology, and the artifact promises to be an incredible find; rather than let the Inquisition get their grubby paws on it, the Mechanicus has dispatched a team of their own. Objective: retrieve the artifact intact; any less than that is defeat. Eldar The Eldar, rather than let the Mon-Keigh get their hands on the artifact, have sent a team of their finest warriors to bring it out; knowing exactly what the artifact is, they will fight to the last, rather than see it fall into the hands of the barbarians. Objective: get the artifact out. That's all the sides I can think of; if you got any ideas, please let me know. The Artifact Though there are no experts on the Eldar on Skalaw, the government had it studied(before the Plague Zombies) and found that the artifact is a relic of Isha; one of the Eldar Gods, called The Valis. Reading the runes inscribed on it, the Valis tells the tale of Isha's capture and imprisonment by Nurgle, and hints that Isha hols secrets even Nurgle has not found out. If the Eldar get ahold of the artifact, they can use it to slay all the Plague Zombies, making it much easier for them to get off the planet alive. The Zombies Something unexpected happened to some of those ingected by the plague; while almost all of them can do little more than shamble and moan(think Night of the living dead) some, about one in a hundred, has mutated into a ravening monster; ultra-fast, and almost as strong as a Space Marine out of his armor, they are immune to the Death Guard's commands, and spread this immunity to all Zombies in their vicinity. Summing up Well, that's it; I have never done an RP online, so I have no idea if this will even work, but here it is, for your amusement and bemusement. Questions, comments, and objections If you have any, please share. --Jochannon 18:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting, if Seth and the Redeemers can join, i'm in--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: if anyone turns this into a proper RP that is...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It's in the queue. Yeah . . . if I get Septimus ready in time . . . he'll make a formidable Plague Lord to strip the flesh from a few survivors. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Just like to clarify that it would be likely that two brances of the Inquisition would be there, as in the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Xenos. The Ordo Hereticus may become involved if there was a rogue psyker on the planet beforehand which was in the process of being hunted down before the zombies appeared everywhere. This is just in general, though, and it would depend upon the Inquisitor in question. Looking forward to unleashing Junius on a pack of unsuspecting zombies. --Lither 23:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC)